Many electrostatic printing systems generate a latent electrostatic image on a photoconductor member and develop thereon a toner image that is transferred, either directly or indirectly, to a media. Toner may be transferred electrostatically to the photoconductor member from a developer unit.
Some electrostatic printing systems may use a dry toner powder, whereas other printing systems, such as liquid electro-photographic (LEP) printing systems, may use a liquid toner.